canonfanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Yellow Fire
Yellow Fire is the Superhero alter ego of Brainiac Adam and a member of the Rights Fighters. About him Adam Hughes used to attend a trampoline club, but because of his autism, he was kicked out of the club and it had hurt him. Later he joined a self-advocacy organisation known as Vale People First, and this helped him get his self-esteem back. He soon met with a Fairy Godmother who was the guardian of Vale People First. She helped him join in the activities Vale People First do, such as playing games, starring in movies, organising surprises, going to magical places like Rainbow Road One day, the Fairy Godmother gave Adam special powers which would allow him to become a superhero of his choice. Adam thought about it and decided on one, known as "Yellow Fire". By spinning around, the transformation into Yellow Fire is activated. Adam was overjoyed it worked and with the help of the Fairy Godmother, tested all his abilities, and since his transformation into Yellow Fire, he became one of the UK's most respected superheroes. Powers and abilities Yellow Fire has several special superpowers that include * Flight * Immunity from murder weapons such as knives, guns and poison * Invulnerbility * Super Strength * Super Speed * Control over bright yellow flames (Pyrokinesis) Weaknesses * He suffers from seasonal allergic conjunctivitis, also known as hayfever during late spring and early summer, but summer is his favourite season however * When he gets angry, his heat becomes dangerous and uncontrollable * After his conflicts with villains such as Dark Magic & Night Terror, he has suffered dreadful curses before, such as limited powers. * If he ever loses one of his close friends such as Princess Peach, his pet dogs Honey and Misty, and his girlfriend Sabrina/Fuchsia Heart, or anybody else who means the world to him, that weakens his powers. * Despite being immune to murder, he is mortal * As he can fly, wind can be a weakness for him as he does get literally blown away. Friends and allies Yellow Fire's friends and allies include Catgirl, Supergirl, Dr. DJ, Mini-Me, Blue Lantern, Princess Diversity, Purple Rain, Sabrina1985/Fuchsia Heart, Jamie Lianne Cranston/Rainbow Ranger, Rockland Ketron, Jamison Reynolds, The Fairy Godmother, Princess Peach Toadstool, Rita Repulsa, Honey the dog, Misty the dog, Blossom, Bubbles, Buttercup, Butterfly, Bunny, Mario, Luigi, Yoshi, Princess Daisy Petals, Rita Peaches, Paula Janine Bentley/Green Beauty, Jennifer Fields (J.U.M.P.), Taven, Freddie Mercury, Little Miss Sexy, Lola Bunny, Sans the skeleton, and Papyrus the skeleton Enemies and rivals Yellow Fire's enemies and rivals include Wario, Bowser, Dr. Lovekill, MJ, The Joker, Dr. Wiz, Hardened Heartless, Sasha Winchester/Dark Heart, Alan/Green Ice, The Mask, Dark Magic, Ricardo, Quan Chi, Daegon, Jessica (D.U.M.P.), Little Miss Ruthless, Vonnie the bunny, Nega Sans, and Nega Papyrus Role in Rights Fighters In the movie, the Rights Fighters, Yellow Fire appears when some young people came to a nightclub, until they were stopped by two rude bouncers. Yellow Fire flew in to punish the bouncers by grabbing them by the ears and lets the young people into the nightclub. Role in Rights Fighters 2012 In the new Rights Fighters movie, Yellow Fire returns in the final scene to help out the new Rights Fighters defeat a gang of supervillains and succeeds. He defeats The Joker in the fight. When the villains get defeated, Yellow Fire gives a speech and makes sure the community is safe. Mr. Rangers Yellow Fire appeared in the Mr Rangers as the superhero alter ego of Mr Brainiac. He transformed into him to fight the Menacing Mal-Eleve and of course wins. Role in Sabrina1985's media In Sabrina1985's headcanon, Fuchsia Heart is Yellow Fire's closest friend and biggest fan who greatly admires, loves, and respects the yellow superhero, and he is the love of her life. They started off as friends and their friendship had just continued to grow from there. Sometime later, they started to become close friends and during this time, the fuchsia superheroine started having romantic feelings for him, but, she couldn't tell him because she didn't know how he would have reacted at the time, which is why she had to hide these feelings, even though she was madly in love with him. Unknown to Fuchsia Heart at that time, Yellow Fire started to have the same feelings for her too at the same time she began to fall in love with him. Yellow Fire is the boyfriend of Fuchsia Heart, and he became her boyfriend after one time when she went on vacation to visit her family and friends on Earth for a long time, Yellow Fire really missed Fuchsia Heart and that shows how much she really means the world to him, and they became close friends and partners who have loved and adored each other ever since. Yellow Fire is also very good friends with Adam Legend. Counterparts * Superman from DC comics as they are both popular superheroes * Human Torch from Marvel comics as they have fire powers and can fly. * Superted from his namesake series as they are superheroes from Wales. * Wolverine from Marvel comics as they are superheroes who wear yellow. Gallery Yellow Fire and Wonder Peach.png|Yellow Fire with one of his friends, Wonder Peach drawn by Brainiac Adam Yellow Fire.png|Yellow Fire drawn by Beaniet85/Crossoverfan85 Yellow fire and wonder peach by dynamite64-d4zry2z.png|Yellow Fire with Wonder Peach drawn by LightningRod728 Yellow_Fire_and_Sabrina.png|Yellow Fire with Sabrina in his arms. Sauria,_Adam,_Fuchsia_Heart,_and_Yellow_Fire.png|Yellow Fire and Fuschia Heart with Adam Legend and Sauria Fuchsia_Heart_and_Yellow_Fire_2.png|Yellow Fire with Fuchsia Heart Little_Lightning,_Fuchsia_Heart,_and_Yellow_Fire.png|Yellow Fire with Fushcia Heart and Little Lightning. 4_superheroes.png|Yellow Fire, Fushcia Heart, Little Lightning and Mr Normal as a superhero Fuchsia_Heart_and_Yellow_Fire_on_Chocolate_Mountain.png|Yellow Fire and Fuchsia Heart in Chocolate Mountain Flying_with_my_hero.png|Yellow Fire and Sabrina on Rainbow Road Yellow Fire and Adam Legend.png|Yellow Fire and Adam Legend drawn by Brainiac Adam Sabrina and her heroes.png|Yellow Fire with Adam Legend and CrossoverFan85 Sabrina's cosplay.png|Adam Legend and Yellow Fire falling in love with Sabrina in a Looney Tunes style fashion due to her cosplay drawn by Brainiac Adam The mistletoe taunt.png|Sabrina and Sasha look on as Yellow Fire taunts Green Ice with mistletoe drawn by Brainiac Adam Sasha's taunt ability.png|Sasha imitating Sabrina in front of Yellow Fire drawn by Brainiac Adam Fuchsia Heart's victory.png|Yellow Fire being proud of Fuchsia Heart for defending herself. Superheroes under the mistletoe.png|Yellow Fire and Fuchsia Heart kissing underneath some mistletoe drawn by Sabrina1985 Sabrina and Yellow Fire by ILoveTheFanFicCritic.png|Sabrina and Yellow Fire drawn by ILoveTheFanFicCritic Adam and Sabrina by ILoveTheFanficCritic.png|Adam and Sabrina drawn by ILoveTheFanFicCritic The Green Ice Age title card by Brainiac Adam.png|The Green Ice Age title card drawn by Brainiac Adam Yellow Fire vs. Green Ice by Brainiac Adam.png|Yellow Fire battles Green Ice drawn by Brainiac Adam Adamantiums + Benevolent Beanies.png|The Adamantiums meeting the Benevolent Beanies Benevolent Beanies 2.png|The Benevolent Beanies drawn by Sabrina1985 Benevolent Beanies by DollieUSA.png|The Benevolent Beanies drawn by DollieUSA Benevolent Beanies by ILoveFanFicCritic2.png|The Benevolent Beanies drawn by ILoveTheFanFicCritic Benevolent Beanies by BrainiacAdam.png|The Benevolent Beanies drawn by BrainiacAdam Benevolent Beanies - traditional version.png|The Benevolent Beanies drawn by Sabrina1985 Benevolent Beanies.png|The Benevolent Beanies drawn by Sabrina1985 Fuchsia Heart, Yellow Fire, and Karli.png|Fuchsia Heart, Yellow Fire, and Karli drawn by Sabrina1985 Adelina, Yellow Fire, + Fuchsia Heart.png|Adelina, Yellow Fire, and Fuchsia Heart drawn by Sabrina1985 Mr. Men style Rights Fighters.png|The Rights Fighters in Mr. Men form drawn by Brainiac Adam Benevolent Beanies 3.png|The Benevolent Beanies drawn by Sabrina1985 Benevolent Beanies as Rights Fighters.png|The Benevolent Beanies as their superhero alter-egos drawn by Sabrina1985 The Adamantiums 2.png|The Adamantiums drawn by Sabrina1985 The Adamantiums.png|The Adamantiums drawn by Sabrina1985 Adamantiums assemble by lightningrod728.png|The Adamantiums drawn by LightningRod728 Category:The Rights Fighters Category:Human characters Category:Yellow characters Category:Male characters Category:Canon characters Category:Characters with clothes Category:Characters with hair Category:Superheroes Category:Sonas Category:Protagonists